A vehicle is a mobile machine that is capable of transporting objects from one point to another. A vehicle may be used in various settings, such as commercial, personal or recreational settings. A vehicle typically includes a form of locomotion, such as an engine (e.g., internal combustion, compressed gas, or electric motor), which may allow displacement or translation of the vehicle from one point to another. Such locomotion may include a power source to provide the required kinetic energy, in addition to features that enable the vehicle to control motion, such as a braking and steering system.
Examples of vehicles include two, three and four-wheeled vehicles. A two-wheeled vehicle typically has two wheels each in contact with a support surface, such as a road. A three wheeled vehicle typically has three wheels that are each in contact with the support surface, and a four-wheeled vehicle typically has four wheels that are each in contact with the support surface.
Two-wheeled vehicles may include locomotion, such as an engine. As an alternative, a two-wheeled vehicle may not include an engine, but may be self-powered by a user such two-wheeled vehicle may be a bicycle. A two-wheeled vehicle may include other components that enable reliable use, such as self-balancing features that enable the two-wheeled vehicle to balance on a support surface with little or no effort from a user. Two-wheeled vehicles may be widely used in manned or unmanned transportation for the public, military, and recreational uses, due at least in part to their improved maneuverability, power consumption, size and flexibility with respect to four-wheeled vehicles.